Fall For You
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: A post-gaea-fight-thing JEYNA fic. It's set 5 months after the Gaea fight. Camp Jupiter is doing great and Reyna is happy she protected her camp. She had gotten over Jason since she doesn't consider it worth to fight for the love of a guy who didn't even consider his past when jumping into a relationship. But the problem is, Jason is falling for her ...


It's like a ritual here to say that I do not own this characters...if I would have, I wouldn't even be on this site so do I really have to say this...? But anyways! New Jeyna story. I feel like I need to tone down my narration but i can't help it =.= I'm a major Jeyna fan so I want to write stories about them but I don't want to stray from the actual story so this will be a post-Gaea-fight-thingy story. Hopefully i don't loose you in my paragraphs and you'll read till the end. Review and Favorite 3

You can actually skip this following explanation - This is actually inspired by a picture. But this isn't letting me post up the link =.= BUT, if you search up, "black blonde blue boy couple favim" there'll be a picture of a blond boy -with glasses- with spiky-ish hair and a brunette girl with a blue hoodie kissing. That was the picture I took inspiration from since I think the male in the picture can make a good Jason indeed -if he has blue eyes but we don't know what color eyes he has. Sure, jason doesn't wear glasses but glasses are so attractive *.*

* * *

It's been five months since they defeated Gaea. Everything was all back to normal, settled and calm at Camp Jupiter. Reyna had protected her home, with the help of her friends. Percy returned to New York, leaving the Praetor position once again open. Octavian had indeed started his 'campaign' for praetorship right away when Reyna announced the upcoming election. Reyna knew the solid results...she was pretty sure the only vote Octavian received was his own. Little to say, Jason recuperated his old Praetor title again. Reyna thought that was the first, she never heard of a former Praetor regaining his title. But she wasn't shocked. Everyone loved Jason, the all mighty son of Jupiter, before the whole War, and now that he saved the camp once again, he was Camp Jupiter royalty, if being son of Jupiter didn't give him that title yet.

So yes, Reyna and Jason were praetor together once again. It was awkward. She knew that they weren't like they were before but she couldn't help but to feel they were still close, but in a different way. They held more of a friendship now than before; before, they had a partnership -being both praetors- but they also had that maybe-she/he-likes-me teenage thoughts. They had faced death too many times and now they realized, and held the mentality, that life is too short and they had to enjoy it to the fullest. But no -to most of both Reyna's and Jason's friend's disappointment- they were not dating. But the thing that annoyed their friend the most, was that they were both single. Jason had dated Piper, yes, even after meeting Reyna after his memories was erased and continued that relationship but as time passed, they both realized that their relationship didn't seem to move forward. Piper decided to go to Camp Half-Blood and Jason stayed in Camp Jupiter. After the final battle, they dated for about ...a month before they broke up.

Jason had slowly but surely regained his memories and realized how much of a jerk he had been to Reyna. He apologized to her personally but Reyna seem to have gotten over it. He had to say he was surprised. He had apologized for being a jerk who totally walked over her feelings but she shrugged it off with a smile.

'I have more to worry things about than a past teenage crush, Grace. I have a Legion to Lead';

were her exact words. He memorized every single one of them. Reyna had definitely changed, for the better; not that she was bad before. She was a great person but now, she was even better. No wonder she had became Praetor so quickly. He had been in camp for twelve years and she had been in camp for three but that didn't stop her from becoming Praetor before he did. She had a clearer Hylla resemblance now. She didn't need anyone. She could stand on her own. He didn't want to seem like a jerk for getting over Piper so quickly but, he had to admit, Reyna draws him in. This new light of her was lovely, independent, strong, charismatic, sweet, confident above all. Perhaps it was one of those want-what-you-can't-have crushes but it was definitely growing in him.

xXx

A batch of new campers were welcomed into Camp Jupiters. Like traditions follows, all the new campers had to meet with the Praetors.

"Don't worry, kid. The Fifth cohort may be in the end of the list but we are definitely not weak" Jason told a few new campers who were placed into the fifth cohort. Sure, the fifth cohort's reputation was definitely cleaned up and polished but everyone wants to be first, right? He didn't really blame them for wanting to be in the first Cohort. "Besides, we are building up a record on the War Games. How many months have we been undefeated...? Let me see, I think I've lost count. How long has it been, Reyna?" He asked his fellow Praetor, who was speaking, better say ordering, a few campers around.

Reyna looked up at him, her silky dark hair elegantly braided, intertwined with a golden ribbon, falling over her shoulder. Her purple cloak made her dark eyes pop eerily and the gold arm bracelet matched with her hair accessory. Even though she didn't believe it herself, she was definitely a stunner. She chuckled at his comment. "Don't get arrogant now, Grace"

It kind of bothered him that she called him Grace instead of Jason. She called him like that when she wanted to keep a distance. She had that habit before when she had the 'crush' but she had changed now so why did she continued calling him Grace? it made no sense to him.

"Now get ready for the Games" She told them and walked away, probably to get ready to become the referee. The new campers looked at Jason suspiciously as he stared off at where Reyna left.

"Jason and Praetor Reyna sitting on ~~~ " The kids, who were about the age of 12-13, sang playfully.

Jason rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

"Yea yeah, K-i-s-s-i-n-g..., not 'yet' anyways" He said as he lead off.

Suddenly, Jason stopped on his tracks. He turned around and looked at the kids, "Actually, I have a favor to ask of you..." He said as his thoughts revolved around his plan.

xXx

The War Games had gone smoothly as Reyna refereed from the top of her pegasus. She was a bit bothered that Jason never refereed, giving that role always to her, since Jason always wanted to take part of the game but it was nice watching him...and the rest of the fifth cohort, from up here. She had most definitely gotten over Jason she thought. He returned with a girlfriend, a GIRLFRIEND! Sure, he had forgotten everything but he surely didn't stop him from flirting with a girl. She still considered him a friend and loved him as a friend, but she didn't want to go after a guy like that, it wasn't worth it. Therefore, she gave Jason up.

But...an annoying thought that kept coming up, he was still so handsome and charming. She saw change in him too, just like herself.

Suddenly, she saw a group of new campers -from the fifth cohort- making a formation. That was odd, they are totally giving up their positions to the enemy. She didn't quite understand what they were trying to form...it was like a heart but only the half of it. They were all holding up...lightsticks? They were holding up red lightsticks. Then, right below the half-heart formation she saw Jason waving his hands. What was that dummy doing? He's going to get attacked like that. It seemed like he was trying to catch her attention...

He formed a heart with his hands, which caused her to blush. He then separated the heart, each hand containing a half-heart, like the formation below. One hand on his chest and the other still extended toward her.

She couldn't believe it. She connected the dots. He was half an heart and she was the other and the heart was completed once they were together. Her cheeks were dark pink and a smile was spread through her lips. Her cheeks were ascending to the clouds because she was smiling so hard.

Even with so long of a distance, she met Jason's gaze. He was smiling too. He was pretty sure he won her over. And he did. With a final laugh, she turned her pegasus around and flew away. She had a game to referee and Jason had to hide before another team catches him

xXx

"Good job" Jason told the kids who helped him with his..little confession, as he removed his armor behind a long wooden shed that served as defense trench during the games. He gave them all a bit of money, which they bribed out of him. "Now keep quiet" He put his finger up to his lip in a 'shh' motion. The game was over. Fifth cohort won, yet again. He was left alone in the shed when he heard his voice called from behind.

"Hey Jason..."

He turned around and saw Reyna walking in with her arms crossed against her chest, a finger touching her lip shyly and her head down. If his body-language reading was good, he would say that little confession worked and she was feeling really shy right now.

"Oh, hey Rey"

He said casually as he sat down, taking off the armor off his legs. He patted the seat next to him for her to sit on, which she did quietly. It was funny. Reyna was so confident that it was odd seeing her so shy now. He had finished taking off his armor and ruffled his short hair. He glanced at Reyna.

"So...?" He asked expectantly.

"So...? So what?" He knew she was acting like she didn't know what he meant. Well, if thats how she was going to be, he didn't mind taking the initiative. He looked her in the eye and came closer. He had glad when she didn't pull away or anything. They were dangerously close than most 'friends' would be comfortable with.

"Why now Jason...?" Reyna asked suddenly, not removing her gaze from him. He sighed and sadly removed his gaze from her's, looking forward. WHy did she had to ask that question? But he didn't blame her. He thought of a response.

"Honestly," He glanced at her, "I don't know" He shrugged but never leaving her gaze, "I guess it wasn't the right time back then"

Reyna swallowed and nodded. That made sense. She had too much on her shoulders than to worry about her crush.

"Just so you know..." She started saying. They were very very dangerously close. "I'm not going to go easy on you with Praetor duty because of this..." She joked, which caused him to smile.

"I didn't expect less" He just had to lean a bit forward to meet her full lips.

After a moment or two, Reyna pulled away a bit.

"Jason, you taste like kool-aid..." Which was a bit odd, yet impressive. She stole a final peck on the lips and stood up, "We have to go before they start wondering where are the Praetors" He sighed and pouted like a cute child after she turned around but nodded anyways.

"Wait for me!" He shouted and then hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

Yes, everything was going just fine in Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Yes, thats the end of my story! *squeal* i have another idea of a story. I feel like I'm creating my own AU for them but I love it! SO yeah, new idea. I was thinking of writing a story following this one time-wise. Reyna and Jason are dating, although they haven't come out officially to the entire camp since ... well, they simply haven't yet; only their close friends knows. My idea was that perhaps Piper comes to visit -she made a few friends at Camp Jupiter during her stay- and it's all...awkward? Idk, I still need to think how I'll lead that story. I want to have more humor into my stories.

Tell me YOUR ideas and a review!


End file.
